


Will You Buy Me A House Of Gold?

by velvetix



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」頂の景色 | Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" A View of the Top RPF
Genre: 30 Day Haikyuu!! Writing Challenge, Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Anal Sex, Bokuto Koutarou is a Dork, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Brokuto, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cigarettes, Crack, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Haikyuu Rarepair Weekend, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange, Hybrids, Kubroo, KuroTsuki Week, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Mild underage drinking, Oikawa and Bokuto, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Smoking, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Top Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, Tsukki is done, Underage Smoking, brokuroo, bros, more to be added - Freeform, poor akaashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetix/pseuds/velvetix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto is turning twenty-one and Mattsun, Makki, Oikawa and Kuroo have a special gift planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Buy Me A House Of Gold?

"Oiii, Kurooo." Bokutos drunk voice sounded through the room. They were getting #smashed right now. Beer and liquor bottles all over the floor. Kuroo was holding a cigarette in his left amd the lighter in his right hand, ready to light it. Bokuto practically crawled over to him. "Kuroo..." He mused into his ear, kissing right underneath the lobe. 

"Here, if youre so needy. " Kuroo answered, putting the cigarette between Bokutos lips. The flame from the lighter got caught up on the tip of the cigarette, and Bokuto took a big puff so the cigarette would light up. His two fingers then grasped it and pulled it from him mouth, only to blow all the smoke in Kuroos face. "Idiottt." He yelled, grabbing Bokuto for his neck. Their lips connected, kissing hardly. 

Kisses between the pair are definitely whole lot of different than kisses between their boyfriends. Its all teeth clashing, lip bitting and drunk actions. So different. "Fuck you." Bokuto said once he pulled off, inhaling another mouth full of smoke. This time, Kuroo connected their lips before Bokuto could let the smoke out, and all the smoke went down Kuroos throat. As they kissed the smoke went out from the small gaps of their mouths, until they pulled of and the remaining smoke landed on Bokutos cheeks. 

"Damn it, Kuroo, youre smarter when youre high. This was good. " Bokuto said, leaning in for more kisses. Instead, he got a bit lip." You fucker.. " His hand went up to smack Kuroo on his head, but Kuroo was faster and grabbed it, keeping Bokuto under his hold. Kuroo kissed him and let his arms go. They wrapped around his neck, leaning in and kissing his neck. The small kisses went lower until they stopped at Kuroos colar bones. Kuroo grabbed the bottle in one hand and kept the cigarette in the other, taking a gulp from the unknown bottle. He eventually recognized the expensive liquor. 

Bokuto already made a bunch of hickeys on Kuroos chest and neck until he gave up on the tan skin there. "Kiss me." He said, kind of needy. To be honest, he kind of got bored of being the top all the time. Bokuto wanted fat dick in him damn it. 

This kiss was so fucking needy, almost like they didn't kiss for ages. Soon, the almost ended cigarette replaced Kuroos lips. Bokuto inhaled again, lifting his head and blowing the smoke out as high as he could. This action revealed his pale neck to Kuroo, who took place in marking it. 

"Tsukki... " Oikawa whispered from behind the door. The whole room was in smoke, so they weren't really noticable. The idiots couldn't probably see in front of them cause of all the alcohol." Look then, shiiiit. Theyre so hot. " 

"I wanna fuck them so badly." Oikawa added, on which Tsukki responded with a "same". Two pretty and hot boys are making out, smoking and drinking in Kuroos room, its impossible to not feel attracted and horny.

The way Bokuto is kissing Kuroo looks so soft and romantic, Oikawa could possibly melt. His hand is on Kuroos cheek, slowly caressing the soft skin there, while Kuroos hands are wrapped around Bokutos neck. Once Kuroo pulls of he takes the final smoke puff and lets it out after holding it for a few seconds. Kuroo guides the bottle tip to Bokutos lips, tipping it over so the liquid leaks out. Bokuto gulps down all of the leftover liquor, before his hands reach for a new bottle. 

"I need to get us those red ones. " Kuroo says, referring to the new cannabis cigarettes," You know, the ones everyone is smoking right now. " He adds when Bokuto hands him the bottle."Yess, definitely. I wanna try them." Bokuto slurred his words, leaning in and kissing Kuroos cheek. 

"Oi, Kuroo, i was gonna tell you something. "Bokuto said after parting from Kuroo." Hmm, go on.. " Kuroo said after kissing Bokuto a few more times. Hes needy when hes sober, hes even more needy when hes drunk and high. Its a disaster. Nobody minds it though. 

" Mattsun and Makki are planning on buying me a huge present for my birthday, but they wont tell! " He whines, taking a gulp afterwards." Do you know anything about it? " Bokuto asked Kuroo, his hands going trough Kuroos hair. It was awfully soft and fluffy. 

" Of course not, i have no idea what does dumbasses are doing. " He answered truthfully, Kuroo wanted to know too. Knowing the gift is from Mattsun and Makki, nothing too serious is expected." I cant wait to see, to be honest im kind of excited. " Bokuto turned the new cigarette off, planting a kiss on Kuroos cheek before standing up. It was quite a struggle not to fall. 'Im alive.' Bokuto whispered once he stopped swinging around, on which Kuroo just laughed. 

"Im gonna be twenty-one soon." Bokuto says once hes back from wherever he was. "Yeah, legal drinking age." Kuroo adds, on which Bokuto bursts out laughing. They weren't really following the rules of "for people older than 21",specially with alcohol and sex. 

"Give me another one," Bokuto says after theyre done talking. "You better get the red ones next times, these are getting out of style." He adds after lighting the cigarette, he inhales a mouthful of smoke, the tip of the cigarette glowing red. 

The first time Bokuto tried smoking was in his 7th grade. His hair was still freshly painted in white, only a few new black streaks that started growing out. Bokuto, Mattsun, Makki and Kuroo stayed after class, at a local park. Cheap cigarettes and alcohol cans. Surprisingly, Bokuto didnt really get under the effects of alcohol, while Mattsun and Makki were the worst. There was definitely kissing involved. 

Bokuto pulled the cigarette out of Mattsuns mouth, leaning in and kissing him, the kiss soon turning into full tongue work. Once he parted from him, Bokuto put Mattsuns cigarette between his lips and inhaled, tasting smoke for the first time. It leaked out of his mouth pretty sloppily, which made Mattsun and Makki smirk, amd then he started coughing. It was bitter and burned his throat. 

Eventually the cigarette went through everyones hands. Mattsun skillfully inhaled the smoke, which after a few seconds came out from out of his nose. Kuroo and Bokuto stared in awe. Even though Mattsun and Makki were practically older than them for a month or two, they were a bit more skilled than the pair. 

"I will, dont worry. " Kuroo says once Bokuto hands him the cigarette. They continue like this, drinking from the same bottle and smoking the same cigarette, kissing in between. They do this every weekend, usually Saturdays. Soon, the room is filled with smoke and the strong scent of alcohol, which makes them open the windows. 

"Oi, Kuroo?" Bokuto says after another series of kisses, "wanna fuck?" he asks enthusiastically, to which Kuroo responds with a "hell yes." 

.. 

The spring break quickly ends and year 4 on their faculty starts, the 20th September comes quickly. Bokuto wakes up earlier than usual, around 7. Its Friday and he has no classes today, which is a perfect excuse for drinking till morning with his squad. That, and his 21st birthday. Hes truly excited because hes planning on drinking twenty letters of beer and liquor, possibly wine, and Bokuto cant wait to see what Mattsun, Makki and Kuroo gifted him. 

Oikawa is peacefully lying next to him, tangled in the bed cover. Sadly, Bokuto will have to wake him in a few minutes since Oikawa has classes today, but hell come home quick. He only has three classes today. Oikawa will be home before eleven. Bokuto starts petting him, his fingers tangling in Oikawas soft, fluffy hair. He fell asleep nicely last night, Bokuto scratching his back and slowly kissing his neck. Heaven. 

"Oikawa, " He whispered once, leaning in and kissing his cheek," Come on, wake up. " Bokuto says softly, making Oikawa groan. Hes always easily woken up." Lets go, princess. " He whispers into his ear, maybe a bit too loudly, since Oikawa flinches slightly." Glad you find me as pretty as a princess. " He answers sleepily, his voice mumbled in Bokutos shoulder. 

"Youre prettier to be honest." Bokuto laughs, when Oikawa lifts up. Hes starting to get dressed, going to his closet and staring. "What the hell should i wear?" Oikawa whispers under his breath. A minute later he has a combination ready, and Bokuto is out of the room. 

Bokuto enters the kitchen, Akaashi and Tsukki left earlier for morning classes and Kuroo is free of classes today. Bros are home alone again. Mattsun and Makki will come over definitely and they'll have a blast. He grabs a small bottle of vodka from the fridge, the one that's around 100 ml full. Bokuto uncapps it and takes a small gulp. In that moment, Oikawa walks out, already dressed and hair combed nicely. 

"Oii, come here. " Bokuto calls out, a smile on his face. Its his birthday today and he feels awesome. Once Oikawa came over, he hugged Bokuto and said 'happy birthday'. Oikawa kissed him, deeply, making Bokuto melt into his touch. His hands went around Bokuto, holding against his back. Bokuto was still shirtless, with only boxers on. When they parted, Bokuto grabbed the small bottle from the counter and somewhat forced the top between Oikawas lips. The liquid filled his mouth, making him gulp everything down. The bottle was empty after two gulps and Bokuto pulled it out, kissing away a small drop of vodka on Oikawas lips. "I didn't eat anything, its gonna hit me right before class." Oikawa says smiling, making Bokuto burst out laughing. 

"Is my present ready?" Bokuto asks excitedly. Oikawa smirks at that, pushing Bokuto against the counter and falls on his knees. Oikawa kisses right above the line of the boxers, before pulling them down. He purposefully pushes it down instead of off, which makes Bokutos dick slap against his lower stomach once its free from his underwear. Oikawas hand wraps around it, going slowly up and down, before he leans in and licks the head. How can someone have such a pretty and tasty dick? Someone explain. 

After a few moments his throat is full of Bokutos cock, and hes humming around it, making Bokuto see stars. Bokuto is groaning, holding on for dear life on the counter. Oikawa definitely knows Bokuto is close, so he pulls of for a second. "Get cum in my hair and Kuroo will find you dead on your birthday." Oikawa threatens before going back to sucking on the thick head. 

Bokuto smiles through his moans, and soon after hes cumming, filling Oikawas mouth. Oikawa swallows politely, not before he opens his mouth and shows Bokuto his full mouth. Bokuto caresses his cheek and hair, and then helps him stand up. He kisses him, a small peck on his lips, before Oikawa starts freaking out. He noticed the clock on the oven, which said he had only around 5 minutes left. 

"Shit! " Oikawa yells out, running inside the bathroom to brush his teeth. Bokuto is left alone with his dick out of his boxers, satisfyingly limp. 

..

"When will the two come?" Bokuto asks, impatiently. Mattsun and Makki were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago, and they still havent showed up. Kuroo nods, wondering the same thing. It bugged him as much as it bugged Bokuto on what they got for him. Kuroos present for Bokuto were those red cannabis cigarettes Bokuto wanted to try so bad. He had one lit in his hand, slowly enjoying the effect. A few moments later there was a knock on the door. 

"Oh my God theyre here. " Bokuto squealed, running towards the door. Once he opened them, there stood Mattsun and Makki." Oi bro. " They both said and greeted with Bokuto." As we promised.. " Mattsun says and lets Makki walk into the room first. Afterwards, he walks in too. In front of him walks the possibly prettiest thing in the world. Its one of those, half human half cat hybrids. This one is male, has black cats ears and a tail, which is wrapped around his thigh. There is a small bell around his neck and a birthday wrap bow thing on his head. The pretty thing is wearing only boxer shorts. 

"His name is Akaashi, your birthday present. " Mattsun grins wickedly, Makki mirroring behind him. Bokutos mouth is still wide open, jaw on the floor .


End file.
